Application of technology for noncontact information communications that involves writing information in wireless IC tags (hereinafter “IC tags”) and reading it out has been increasing. As a part of this trend, attaching IC tags, which contain information on content and cooking methods or the like, to food containers or packages is being studied. One example of a heating device that cooks food under optimal conditions after reading the information in these IC tags is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-317741. This heating device has a reader for reading information in the IC tag. However, the reader has a high risk of being destroyed if it is exposed to strong electromagnetic waves used for heating.